


Night of the Living Writer 2020

by StorytimeJustice



Category: Draconics - Fandom, Elemental Fire, Julie and The Phantoms (TV), STARLIGHT - Fandom, chimera blade
Genre: Action, Adventure, Death, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Halloween, Love, M/M, Magic, October, Spooky, Swords, Weapons, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 9,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorytimeJustice/pseuds/StorytimeJustice
Summary: A collaboration of stories written each day of October of 2020 based on one-word prompts.
Relationships: Jewels x Flint, Julie Molina x Flynn, Scarlett Nagwei x Asmund Nagwei, Totsi Osyka x Tathra Hu, florina starlight x azul starlight, lyss starlight x stalen spoffer, nova starlight x rodney sowulo





	1. Twisted

I was forced to watch as a demon stood before me. 

I felt the blood within me slow as he moved his hands through the air methodically. 

This was quickly followed by the feeling of a charley horse coursing through my body. 

This demon was controlling the blood in my body and suddenly I heard a snap and stopped feeling the pain as it became astronomical but I could no longer feel anything within my left arm. 

And if you could see it you would've seen a bundle of flesh curled like spaghetti around a fork. Sauce dripping across the pavement as the demon licked his lips.


	2. Dragon

The village of Pinewind had put in a request with Chimera Blade with Halloween just a few days away. None of the villagers had been able to find a pumpkin patch and had no luck with their harvest for the year to do their pumpkin patching and jack-o-lanterns for this year and were hoping a mage could make it work. 

This led to Christopher streaking through the sky with his leaf-like scales fluttering through the wind. 

Landing Christopher shoved the tip of his tail into the earth right outside of Pinewind and flooded it with energy that unfurled in tendrils. Vines lashed out of the ground and pumpkins quickly filled the plains. 

And just like that Christopher was off flying back to the Chimera Blade HQ leaving an excited village to celebrate their holiday traditions of brewing potions and carving pumpkins preparing for Halloween and All Souls' Day.


	3. Faint

I watched as dark spots coated my vision and I got a flash of two people talking as I felt myself hit the floor fainting. 

I'm not too sure if it's normal to have dreams when you've fainted or blacked out but I watched as bright colors danced before my eyes replacing the dark spots as the two people got clearer being shown to be my boss and his fiancée with a duffle bag close by and blood spotting the floor as the two yelled at each other. From there the dream shifted with the duo and the duffle bag gone. A maid had arrived in the room and I couldn't see her clearly as my brain wouldn't allow me to move but I assumed she wasn't able to see me. Although as she opened the bathroom door she let out a blood curdling scream as red seeped out. 

As the room, the maid, and the blood spotted out of my vision I saw one more moment as I had to shield my eyes from how bright it was outside as they lowered two empty caskets into the ground. One of the memorial stands was a blurry image of someone and the other was the maid. 

As I felt eyes on me I began turning around but before I could see who was there I woke up. A few days later I went missing only to be traced back to my bosses basement over a year later. Barely alive.


	4. Clock

A flock of pegasi flew overhead as two males faced off against each other. A large barrier surrounding them as one had sparks lighting up his hands and the other brought out a bronze cased pocket watch. The larger of the twins with the lightning sparking around his hands being Jumbi and the more lanky of the twins with the pocket watch being Hara.

Hara clicked the button on the side of the pocket watch and the watch popped open and the beautifully decorated front curled over the back of the watch and the clock hands struck XII (12) before tilting skyward and elongating. While this happened the cover stretched out to create a guard while the chain of the watch flipped up and linked growing and tightening to create a sturdy grip.

Jumbi felt the familiar tingle of his magical energy and pooled it all into his stomach before splitting it in half sending each to his hands and split those two halves both into five streams, one for each finger. Doing a quick finger gun Jumbi shot a bolt of lightning at Hara but Hara focused his magical energy directly into his blade and watched as time slowed around him and the numbers on the guard began blinking showing he only had ten seconds to strike. Running forwards he went to jab at Jumbi but his time wore out and as Jumbi had predicted this usual tactic of his brother he had pulled his energy back into his core and let it out in a blast launching a slightly scorched Hara back and into the shield.

"Done already brother? I recommend thinking light on your fee-" Jumbi was saying but Hara slowed time again this time the time starting at XI (11) and he was able to land a few methodical blows once he got up and moving again and jumped back as his time ran out again leaving him with only ten more uses of his blade.

As time resumed Hara felt a strange pull on his blade as Jumbi's small scratches began dripping blood. Before Hara had frozen time again Jumbi had set up a spell where he had the opposite pull of what he used on Hara and his blade had stored the electricity within its own magical reserves allowing Jumbi to call the pocket blade back to him. The numbers on the blade changing from ten remaining uses back to twelve.

"You yield yet?" Jumbi questioned.

"Not quite. I still have some tricks up my sleeve." Hara said and spun a ring on his left thumb watching as Jumbi tried using the rapier's magic to pause time but the effect was reversed allowing Hara to get multiple punches in before taking his blade back and placing it against Jumbi's throat.

As time unfroze Jumbi fell backwards as the tip of the sword followed and pressed into his Adam's Apple. "All done Jumbi?" Hara questioned. "Yeah I guess. Where'd you get that ring? You never told me about it." Jumbi asked while glaring as Hara offered him his hand to stand back up and the shield around them began to fade away leaving a small cube in the middle of the field. "Well yeah I can't show you all my secrets or you'd always be a step ahead of me like for most of the battle. That's the difference between item magic and soul magic. Far more capabilities of how to use soul magic over the item magic that I'm stuck with just a few techniques with." Hara sighed. "Ya know you're a strong mage right? And a strong warrior. Because of you learning the ways of most other weapons I think you're actually one of the most useful members of Chimera Blade because of your large variety of abilities magical and non-magical." Jumbi hummed and Hara smiled slightly.

Shrinking down the blade back into a pocket watch the duo watched as the blade hands shrunk, the chain shrunk and disconnected from the casing, and the guard turned back into the cover while the hands laid down and turned back to the correct time. Hara lightly punched his twin in the arm and whistled towards the sky as him and Jumbi started chasing each other through the field until two pegasi landing besides them preparing to fly back to the Chimera Blade HQ.


	5. Behold

A sparkle of dots shone in the sky upon a balcony connected to a castle overlooking a large village. A crowd had been summoned below. 

"Ladies and gentlemen behold! The new royal heir of Castle Elkmire!" The queen spoke out as the sparkle of dots had formed the constellation of Ara the altar upon her dress. The king carrying out a newborn swaddled in his arms. 

"Victoria Tamboli princess and heir to the Elkmire throne. Everyone give her a warm welcome to Primwall." The king spoke as a portal was summoned before him and two larger ones appeared in the sky depicting Victoria swaddled to the city below them.

Little did they know she would become queen of Elkmire just not the way they thought.


	6. Tree

The new and first president of Elkmire Cain Roth had just landed on the small island that used to be named the Kingdom of Stars. It's the last place where native Primwallians have homes and he hopes to tear that apart. But little does he know there's a lily pad stuck to the bottom of his ship with two girls inside that refused to allow that to happen.

"President Cain Roth gaining more land for Elkmire to prosper" "President Roth rehoming natives and merging them with civilization" "The new president is doing something the heroes refused to do in procuring this land and helping the natives" different medias read flooding the screens and pages across Elkmire.

"You're absolutely crazy." Florina said towards Totsi as she threw her bow over her shoulder and grabbed a singular arrow, tossing her hair braided with a pegasus feather over her right shoulder. Florina grabbed her sunflower bracelet and the rose that she intertwined in her hair and finally grabbed a small beige pouch that seemed to be filled with sand. 

"Then why are you coming with?" The older girl asked as she walked through the portal on the roof of Starlight mansion and winding up in the Celestial castle.

"Because you'll need backup and I care about your family's history not being lost to time. I know I'm just a descendant of an Earthling but I don't follow Roth's mindset. You know no one in Chimera Blade does." Florina explained as the two walked up to a map on the wall.

Totsi pressed the arrow against the wall and watched it disappear but left her hand there and Florina took a pinch from the beige pouch and blew it toward the map while Totsi spoke out "Cain Roth". The two girls saw swirling colors around them and then when they reappeared they were on top of the main mast, Florina lashing out vines to grab Totsi and keep them locked onto the mast. "Sometimes I hate that map." Florina whined as the two looked around seeing that Roth had already begun traveling towards the Kingdom of Stars. Overnight while the ship carried itself over the waves towards its destination Totsi and Florina had moved into the lily pad under the ship. 

As the sun rose to begin a new day Roth and his crew walked off the boat and onto the beach and they began placing small figures on the soil ahead. "Grandir" Roth spoke and the figures grew to become large machines with blades to chop down trees and some bulldozers. Florina had controlled the lily pad making it grow larger and cover the duo and move over to the beach. Putting her fingers to her lips the lily pad shrunk and flew into a small hidden pouch on her dress and as they were about to go around the other side of the beach Florina ran over to the ship and shoved a small seed into hole in the wood before following Totsi.

Totsi faced the rubble before her that used to be the kingdom of stars before Nova had totaled the island by finding and taking the Phoenix pendant. Although if the Earthlings hadn't built over the ruins they wouldn't have had to worry about the world falling apart around them. Pulling her bow off her shoulder Totsi pulled the string back and Florina put a seed pinched into the string. As an arrow of light appeared the seed coiled around it and as it was fired into the rubble vines lashed out lifting different portions and creating a tunnel through it and a secret shortcut to Totsi's family.

Sadly they were too late though. As they arrived Roth was already in front of the small village and trees were being chopped away and rows of white sage that grew on a nearby hill was being harvested while Totsi's family stood still and scared between Roth and their village. Their last piece of history. 

"You get your family to safety." Florina mumbled to Totsi and blades of grass flew up around Florina and she was gone but Totsi heard a loud rumble and looked over as the harvester that was stealing the white sage was being crumbled by vines and Totsi nocked an arrow.

"I recommend staying away Mrs. Osyka." Roth stated and the earth moved below her but she moved nimbly evading a large stone that protruded through the earth. "You know I can split this land in half and send them straight into Bile's domain. I recommend just allowing me to work. And I'm guessing from the harvester that Florina is with you but I brought someone to deal with her." Roth informed but barely dodged an arrow of light.

"If you split open this land you don't have the power to keep the water from the ocean pouring in and you don't have the power to put it back together to build upon it." Totsi hummed catching his bluff and dodging another unearthed chunk of rock. "You're weak to take from my family. The Earthlings that did before are weak too. They think that power lies in strength but really power lies within hidden weaknesses and strength lies in the ability to know when you're outmatched." Totsi hummed and spun her bow and fired another arrow, her eyes darting everywhere across Roth's body. He dodged the arrow but didn't see the air bullets coming and got hit with each one sending him flying backwards and causing bruises to quickly form. "They don't break the skin but they can break bones. You have many weaknesses from your sense of you being royalty because of your position to your posture as you use your spells. You leave yourself very very open." Totsi hummed and when she looked over, flower bulbs surrounded each of the remaining natives and they burrowed into the ground. 

"Well now that I kept you busy with my monologuing" Totsi hummed and a gust of air planted Roth against the ground giving Totsi time to look around and see that all the machines were crumbled and coiled up with vines. Cain was getting angry and Totsi could tell as his attacks seemed to be getting faster and more random but all of the members of Chimera Blade had trained for fights against him knowing it'll come down to him or the heroes in the end. With one more gust of air Roth flew backwards and Florina appeared behind him with her sunflower shield catching him and forcing him towards the ground before vines entangled him and began creating a slingshot. As the slingshot released Totsi gave it an extra blast of air and they watched as Cain was shot into the distance and made a large splash about 500 feet into the ocean.

"Hey I have something I need to take care of real quick. Make sure your family is okay. Also look out for a flamehead he's the only one I wasn't able to take down from Roth's crew." Florina hummed and Totsi watched as the bulbs that had submerged underground reappeared above ground and unfurled showing Totsi's family. As soon as they all seemed to get their surroundings and take in what had happened Totsi had them all in a group hug having not seen them in years.

Florina had made her way back to the ship dropping pinches from the pouch she had with her along with dropping small nuts and seeds as she walked until she made her way back to the ship. Sensing the small seed she planted within the ship and the seeds and nuts she dropped on the way and the trees that had been chopped down Florina got into a meditative state and focused pouring all of her magic out. A tree grew through the full length of the ship and embedded its roots into the salt water and sand below and small plants and regular sized bushes and huge trees began erupting across the land including surging through all of the crumbled machines and surrounding the small village of natives.

Everything seemed fine until she heard a chuckle and heat. Florina's eyes snapped open as the last of her magical energy coursed out of her and turned around to see one of the Flame Runners from the beginning of Roth's campaign. Florina stood up wavering a bit from how much energy she just poured out but she still had her sunflower shield grown and she was ready to fight. As fire surged towards her though it was cut short by a gust of air and Florina watched as the ocean around her began picking up until a wave came in and right hooked the Flame Runner into a tree and for just a second Florina thought that she saw a face in the tree she had grown through the ship. 

It was a week after Florina and Totsi had stopped Roth's attack on the remaining native land and it was still the talk of the media speaking ill words of the natives and of the heroes leading to members of Chimera Blade taking turns watching over the natives and the island to make sure no one would attack.

Totsi and Florina had gone back together once to regrow the white sage and Totsi used a bundle of it to cleanse the toxic land.

Just because something is easy to take doesn't mean you should. White sage is now an endangered plant and is being stolen from Native American land. If you are not Native American do not use white sage to cleanse. If you do wish to use Salvia apiana I recommend finding a way to grow it yourself. Although there are other sages you can grow or get that aren't endangered nor stolen from Native American land. (Yes I know some spots of the internet say it is not even close to endangered but from what I understand they're talking about two different white sages and Salvia apiana is endangered)


	7. Astray

Her mind became shrouded in shadows as dark purple and silver scales rolled down her skin, leathery wings unfurled from her back, her pupils turned to slits, and she grew a tail as she grew in size. 

Lyss wandered around in her mind becoming trapped and unable to be free as the dragon version of herself thrashed through the city knocking down people and houses with rage in its eyes. 

"Why can't I stop this?" Lyss cried out before jumping back and trying to use her magic and failing as purple slitted eyes shone in the darkness before the full figure coming into view looking how Lyss did prior to gaining the wings or tail.

"What are you?" Lyss questioned with disgust in her tone.

"Why, I'm you obviously. Just the dragon part that's been lying dormant. And I don't recommend trying your magic in here it'll just drain your energy and if you wish to defeat me you'll need all you've got." The clone of Lyss spoke a forked tongue slithering out from her mouth as she spoke and the scenery changed before her. 

Lyss recognized the apartment well along with the two figures in the room. It was her first real assassination when her father was turning her into an assassin. Lyss watched her eight year old self clench her fists and bubbles of acid floated in the air drifting into the open mouth of the man sleeping in the bed. 

"What are you trying to show me?" Lyss questioned as she turned to look at the clone but she was gone and the scene changed to right after that request with her father yelling at her. And she was in her eight year old body with tears rolling down her face. 

"You were supposed to make him ill not kill the man! And along with that you were supposed to poison his wife too! And they almost caught you on camera if I hadn't had gotten involved you'd be dead right now from their assassin." Giel growled out. 

The scene just kept replaying making Lyss angrier and angrier. 

"Now stop being daddy's little girl!" A voice spoke in her head and the scene shifted again.

Now Lyss stood facing her father on a field in her normal body with Giel across from her. Giel shot a beam of light at Lyss who launched up a wall of steel reflecting it back. 

"You abandoned us. You did it all for selfish reasons. Every step in your life has been selfish from not allowing me to be a normal kid to faking your death." Lyss spoke and daggers formed in each hand out of steel with poison dripping down them. 

As Giel got closer he took a step back as Lyss' skin turned to scales and her eyes slitted. A tube of steel surrounded Giel tightening in on him as he tried to melt it with his celestial light magic but Lyss quickly sent a wave of acid the darkest clumpiest poison she had ever created and poured it into the tube. And as Giel died in the tube Lyss returned to normal and the darkness fled from around her leaving her in control of her full dragon self.


	8. Hidden

Shadows were cast long down the hall as the floorboards creaked with each step. 

“Come out come out wherever you are.” A small voice sang through the hall. 

As the boy tried to scuttle further into his hiding spot he felt himself being pulled up by his hair and with a kick he sent a nearby vase to the floor shattering. 

“Look what you did you magicless twat. All I wanted to do was play. Clean this up.” The older girl that had grabbed Rodney threw him back to the ground, making him get cut up and causing the glass to dig into his skin. 

He wished a family would adopt him already but no one wanted a magicless child in this world. Until he was fifteen and a brunette woman with pink rimmed glasses and a lab coat came and whisked him away promising a new life where he had magic.


	9. Forsaken

Within a forsaken village in the desert a girl set up camp, an electric blue snake coiling up across from her. “It won’t be much longer Saros. I know you don’t like being out here.” The girl spoke as another walked into the house they were set up in. 

“Anastasia do you think you could grow us some food? I don’t want to set up a fire with Saros around.” The girl that just walked in questioned with a quirked eyebrow and two jugs full of water. 

“Sure thing Astrid let me just summon plants in the middle of the desert.” Anastasia said sarcastically. 

“Ma’am that is literally your magic!” Astrid stated as she placed the water on the ground and rolled her eyes. “Plus you need the food too.” Astrid added looking confused. 

With a sigh Anastasia caved and a green light shone from the ground but it quickly turned blue and a large bush covered in frost berries appeared. 

“These are frost berries.” Astrid hummed. 

“Yes.” Ana said. 

“Ana only Saros eats those.” Astrid added. 

“Also yes.” Ana replied. 

“My dude what are we going to eat! You’re vegetarian or I’d go out and scrounge us up something.” Astrid stated throwing her hands up. 

“Fiiiiine.” Anastasia sighed and swirled her perfectly manicured hand through the air summoning a bush full of fruit and Astrid watched as the bush wove itself into a basket keeping the different fruits gathered within and a pile of leaves surrounding it. 

“Thank the gods, finally you give me sustenance.” Astrid shouted as the two girls began to dig in and Saros was licking berries off the frost berry bush.


	10. Dawn

Dawn arrived in the sky as a beam of light shone across the field hitting a magical barrier. 

"C'mon Nova you're stronger than that!" Rodney called out and he shot a bolt of ice towards Nova and glaciers shot from the earth in its wake. Nova sent up a shield and the ice melted into cold water that thrusted over him. 

"It is too early for an ice bath." Nova stated and he quickly dried as a light shone from his core. 

"Eh, you usually like a nice shower after a fight. I guess I should've finished this before that attack though." Rodney hummed and lightning launched out swirling towards Nova.

Nova dodged the lightning and shot an orb of light followed by two others all locked onto Rodney with him not able to dodge he got blasted back rolling across the ground.

"You good babe?" Nova questioned running over to Rodney and scooping him up and placing him upright.

"Yeah I'm good. I always forget about your lock-on spheres." Rodney said with a chuckle as they locked hands. They felt their magical energy intertwine as they walked out of the simulation room.


	11. Create

I watched as an army of monsters clashed with an army of the elements. A golem got blasted through by a shot of water. Someone getting ready to shoot lightning got stabbed through by a manticore tail. I looked up and the scene below faded leaving a singular large bull that I floated down towards. 

“I don’t have the strength to do this again. These wars of creation have been going on and off for centuries and now the Chinese goddess Nuwa has passed her power onto a human so I Ptah the creation god of Egypt shall do the same. You are now a creature capable of creating anything from that powerful imagination and I want you to use it to finish this war.” The bull finished and the scene faded to me sitting at my desk at school as the teacher spoke before me. 

I pulled the eraser cap off my pencil and drew a face onto it. I never did that again after I couldn’t turn it back and had to act like I didn’t hear its screams when I had to erase something.


	12. Sword

Asmund watched as his father spun a sword in his hand slashing through moving mannequins with a slash through the air to his father it seemed like time froze but to Asmund a nanosecond later three mannequins were frozen and two were slashed in half. 

“Ya know Asmund. One day Hailstorm will be yours.” Fulke used to tell him.

Now Asmund was 40 and spiraling through a wave of murkfoots. Freezing them as they went. He set the simulator to 100 monsters and had 20 down. Flashing his blade time slowed slightly and he sent plants unfurling across the area taking out another 20. Suddenly he went to stab one but caught hooked on the side by both of a murkfoots right arms and launched into the air. 

He watched as a spear landed below him and more vines shot out across the field swirling around 15 more murkfoots before exploding killing them quickly. “Forty-five more hun!” Scarlett shouted as she skidded across the floor unhooking Valkyrie from the floor. 

“Twenty-five!” Victoria’s voice rang out as arrows hailed from above launching through 20 murkfoots. 

“Five more down!” Benjamin’s voice rang out as the four warriors stood back to back, Ben taking out five murkfoots to get to the rest of the gang. 

“Let’s finish this.” Asmund offered and they all linked hands sharing their magical energy. 

Asmund’s plant magic, Scarlett’s lightning magic, Victoria’s light magic, and Ben’s earth magic. The field began jutting upwards sending the remaining monsters into the air before gripping them with vines and ripping them to the ground before lightning flew from the sky bolting into them and arrows of light piercing through them before the simulator came to a close leaving the mages to let out their collective held breath from combining their magical energy.

Asmund’s father might be gone but he still has his father’s sword and the people closest to family to him.


	13. Submerged

A hand broke the surface before another wave crashed and rolled the person dragging their body back underwater. 

She was looking around, the saltwater burning her eyes as she tried to survive. 

Swimming back up her mouth breached for just long enough to get a new intake of oxygen before she was taken back under. The air in her lungs tried to float her to the surface while the current in the waves tried to pull her to the sand deep below. 

She felt something nudge her foot and grab it teeth sinking into her skin and blood seeping out into the ocean as she was dragged the rest of the way down not making it to break the surface a third time as she blacked out from pain, lack of oxygen, and lack of blood the last things she felt were more mouths join in on her flesh.


	14. Lie

It all started with an “I’m fine” and an “I’m okay” as Lyss started coming in later in the nights and Nova caught her every time and helped her to bed. 

They were only ten at the time. But Lyss was told by Giel that doing this would protect Nova. She could never tell him the truth though. 

That at the age of eight Giel had started training her to pollute her poisons more and more and control the toxicity. And now at the age of ten she had just done her first kill. Poisoning a man in his sleep with just a few drops of thick black sludge down his throat. 

Every time she came back from an assassin she had a new small scar. Just a nick in her skin somewhere usually where she had forced the poison or blade into the victims bodies. 

Just a nick as a reminder. 

Just a curse laid upon her. 

Just a father that forced her to use her curse. 

And just a lie nightly to protect her brother.


	15. Moth

I felt a gust of wind scuttle up me as I ran. I heard a snap behind me hoping it was a prey animal. I smelled sewage coming from the city as I neared. 

Just as I stepped foot on concrete I felt toes land on my shoulders shifting to midfoot. I didn’t dare lookup. Looking up meant it was real. So I continued walking and getting strange looks. 

I looked down at my hands, a cat scamper out of the alley, a bug zapper hanging off a front porch. Wait… a bug zapper. Perfect.

Heading towards the zapper I felt the feet shift more as the figure on my shoulders moved to glare at the object. 

I felt heat rush across me from the zapper. I heard a screech as wings stopped moving. I smelled burnt hair and fried… something. I noticed as the feet left my shoulders and there was a clump noise behind me I turned around to see not exactly what I was expecting. 

I was expecting a demon of some sort. But lifting the mask of the figure it turned out just to me someone masquerading as the mothman. But as I continued on with my night I never felt eyes leave me until a new set of soles graced my shoulders but I knew I wouldn’t get away this time.


	16. Scar

Nova watched as Rodney took a seat at the top of the water slide, climbing on behind him and wrapping his arms around Rodney’s waist feeling a small bubble on his hip but before he could mention anything they were spiraling down the clear tubing before suddenly freefalling, hitting a bubble that bounced them forwards and they began spiraling again before getting launched out into a huge pool. 

The two rose to the surface kicking their legs, Nova’s arms still around Rodney as he pressed a kiss to the other man's cheek. 

“Hey what’s that scar from on your hip?” Nova mumbled into Rodney’s ear as he released his arms allowing Rodney to turn and face him before Nova tightened his arms again. Rodney leaned into Nova as a leaned back propelling the two slowly through the water. 

“Our first fight.” Rodney just hummed as Nova moved his right hand down and rubbed his thumb across it. “It wasn’t your fault if that’s what you’re worried about. It was a shard from one of the ruby crabs I blasted in the ruins of cancer.” Rodney added and he could feel Nova’s tension fade away as the grip around him got tighter. 

“I could heal it for you if you wanted.” Nova offered. 

“No, scars are memories. And while that one was quite scary it led to this so it isn’t all bad.” Rodney said and leaned his head down onto Nova’s chest as Nova continued swimming them in circles. They stayed in the pool until the temperature began to drop and the sun began to set, Rodney asleep on Nova’s chest.


	17. Bloodied

A river nymph with her tail caught under a rock, a horde of monsters, and a werewolf with the power to control lava is how this story goes.

Jewels pulled on her tail as she sensed the growing magical power of the monsters that had attacked her family but her tail wouldn’t budge as some blood seeped from it; she just sat there. Even if she did get her tail free she wouldn’t be able to control her swimming through the river properly with a ripped tail fin.

A group of telchines surged through the water behind her while druids rushed in on the right of the river and a den of vampires ran in from the left. The telchines wanted her home, the druids had had a war going with the river nymphs for years, and the vampires just wanted to sell as much river nymph blood as they could before they couldn’t hold themselves back from drinking it.

Flint sensed Jewel’s urgency and rushed through the woods arriving as the monsters converged around her. Jewel’s was hit by a sudden rush of heat as fire surged up on the river around her and blasted outwards keeping the monsters back and Flint slid across the ground and through the fire finding herself next to Jewels in the river. “Flint what… how did you find me?” Jewels questioned. 

“I sensed your pain and word travels fast. I knew about your village being attacked the second it started and I went there but was too late and couldn’t find or sense you. Until you got your tail stuck that is.” Flint hummed and as she kept fire roaring around Jewels she leaped out of the fire and immediately felt the teeth of a vampire pierce her arm but the vampire was quickly turned to ashes as a hair covered fist went through it. 

Flint watched as her body became covered in fur and she crept closer to the ground becoming a large wolf with black eyes and nails and maroon fur. She barreled through a horde of the vampires with fire surging around her forcing the vampires into ash within seconds and turning to see the druids aiming staffs at her. Blasting a green beam at Flint she tried to dodge but got blasted in the hip and started spinning across the battlefield. 

The telchines took advantage of this and sent water to bubble around Flint while she was dazed but lava surged around her and solidified. Breaking free from the boulder and bubble she ran and leapt over the river to the druids almost not making it. Flint shoved her front paws against the ground and her nails dipped in and a wave of lava surged up and towards the druids. 

The telchines tried to save the druids with a wave of water to block the lava but it just cooled it into a rock slab that smashed the druids. 

“Then there were just three.” Flint hummed eyeing down the telchines but they could tell she was weakened. They sent three shots of water at Flint and she was able to dodge two of them but not the third which shot her square in the chest dazing Flint and making the fire around Jewels falter and disappear.   
The telchines swam towards Jewels going in for the kill but suddenly they felt their skin boiling. Flint was back in her human form and looked like she was in pain as she did it but she lit the telchines blood on fire burning them from the inside out before nearly passing out, crawling towards the water's edge and Jewels. 

“You really are my light in the night Flint. Thank you.” Jewels said as Flint passed out. 

Jewels surged water up Flint’s arms and across her body, spiraling it over her wounds, cleaning them and then turning the water over the wounds into ice to keep them covered until Flint woke up and was able to use her fire to seal the wounds. Flint sunk into the water as she washed her blood coated skin off and sent it down the stream and she created a small fire underwater carving away at the rock Jewels was stuck under until she could break free.


	18. Feather

The white stallion Pegasus flew through the air as the black furred wolf Lupus ran below her. The two quickly approached a giant cyclops as he went to step on a small village that had been having villagers taken by the cyclops these last few nights in handfuls leaving just a few people left.

The two seemed to shimmer as they shifted into their more human forms and as a bubble of light flew under the giant's foot Lupus shot a beam of pure darkness that knocked the cyclops to his side making him lose his balance and fall onto the nearby forest. 

Lupus sank into the ground and popped back up right next to the giants arm and sent a blade of shadow right for his elbow and it would've severed it if he hadn't moved faster than Lupus expected. The giant lifted his hand and went for the kill on Lupus but a horde of feathers appeared in a cloak over Lupus and when they faded he was next to Pegasus and she was on the ground about a hundred feet out from the dragon. 

Sending a feather up it looked like it turned to steel before it whisked around the cyclops cutting it in the smallest but most dangerous spots. 

"We did the job and saved the village. Now let's go before you almost get yourself killed again." Pegasus hummed. 

"I know you're protective of me sis but I could've taken it. Don't forget we can't die we just become stardust and have to reform." Lupus replied with a smirk as they walked away from the village, grimacing as they heard a crackle and a small wave of blood took down a small house.


	19. Bone

Cobra slid under a limb as she ran, her red hair almost getting snagged in it as she went. She fumbled with a bone on her hip before filling it with magical energy and throwing it behind her not wanting to see the carnage of the Hesperonychus elizabethae dinosaur she had brought back. 

Hearing a screech she turned just as the small dinosaur leapt onto the back of the wolf that had been chasing her and the small carnivore reached down. Cobra quickly made to turn around around and kept running as she listened to the whimpers and screams of the wolf until a bloody bone appeared back at her hip and she made it out of the woods.


	20. Bound

Araceli watched the air with intrigue as she walked through the chapel. Pictures and videos danced through the air of her son Nova and his new as of just a few hours ago husband Rodney. Now she watched as they had their first encounter in the Cancer relics, Nova saving him at the end. The duo meeting again at what used to be the temple of stars before Nova accidentally destroyed the castle moments later.

Another floating mist seemed darker than the others as it lightened and darkened showing the passing of days. Araceli remembered them with a grimace as Nova's dark year after Giel poisoned him but Rodney sat at his bedside barely moving and forcing Nova to eat and drink things while he was trapped in his own mind. 

And then it shifted to Rodney fighting off a few mages and one of them almost getting the upper-hand on him until a beam of light fired through them coming from Nova as he snapped back to his normal self to save Rodney once again. 

The next ball of mist was showing when Nova lost his memories and Rodney had to save him in the labyrinth hidden under the museum of old heroes and help him get his memories back as they went. 

The final mist cloud showed as Nova and Rodney had lunch at their favorite little café before spending some time in the park outside of it. Nova then distracted Rodney and turned a normal fruit into an ambrosia fruit and from there he turned the fruit into a ring of immortality before proposing to Rodney. 

Araceli just stared in fondness until the blue-haired boy poked his head into the room. "Mom! It's time for the mother and son dance." Nova called out and as Araceli neared him he added. "Rodney was wondering if he could go first." And that did it for Araceli bringing tears to her eyes as she nodded. She knew Nova and Rodney were bound by fate for the rest of their days as she went to dance with her new son-in-law.


	21. Nightmare

Nova’s body shook the first few nights of his magic being poisoned by Giel as he laid in the Starlight mansion’s infirmary. His body there but his mind was wandering the celestial castle. 

He felt a strange tingle as his body shook and he tried to go to sleep. Just to get some sort of rest. But it seemed like as the darkness overtook him his eyes opened to darkness around him except for a gelatinous half-dragon version of him. 

“You let your ‘father’ get the best of you again? One last time before you sent him here huh?” The clone spoke up with a hum as he looked around at the shadows around him as the darkness began to lighten and Nova watched his doom happen before his eyes. 

He slung the whip back as everyone launched their magical attacks forwards sucking in their spells and at the last second Giel sent out a card that got sucked into the whip before the weapon snapped. Giel was next to nothing left as Nova fell to the ground the disable card Giel threw had been sucked in and its magical energy coiled up with the rest inside Nova. 

He felt it and knew he could dispel it but if he did he’d lose the rest of his energy and his chance at taking down Giel so he did what he thought was best. 

He ended up in that infirmary for a year before he could start walking again weak but Rodney kept him at his side. The second Rodney was in danger though Nova saw a mix of colors creating a galaxy swirl and when it faded he was blasting out a golden beam firing straight through one of the mages that had Rodney cornered. 

Nova was back to life after that and stronger than ever. Mentally and physically.


	22. Hallucination

Lyss walked across the bar steadfastly as she decided to make her move. “Hello. My name is Ana Emera and I’ll be your waitress this evening. Can I start you off with any drinks?” Lyss questioned with her notepad up. 

“I think just some white wine to start. Bottle please.” The man ordered. 

Lyss wrote it down onto her notepad and the dish on the table began to glow as a bottle of white wine and four wine glasses appeared on the table for the group. “Let me know if I can get you guys anything else!” Lyss stated cheerfully and started to strut away a customer service smile plastered onto her face. 

As she stepped around the corner she adjusted a pan from the kitchen to where she could see the group at the table and swirled her hands watching as they all cheered and took a sip. 

Waiting for them to make complete fools of themselves she started walking out the kitchen as her clothes and hair shifted and she watched the chaos unfold. One of the couples stood up to dance bumping into each other and then falling over the table as all four of them sent up a roar of laughter. She couldn’t even imagine the hallucinations they were having. She walked past and with a snap of her fingers metal shavings appeared on their tongues with moonstone and sodalite. 

The sodalite slowed their movements as the moonstone struck their magical energy and pierced it draining it out four different vials on Lyss’ belt filled with different colored air as she opened the door to the bar and kept walking hooking arms with a cloaked man as they kept walking. Mission accomplished.


	23. Constellation

“Alright Nova time for class.” Giel stated as he pulled out a large black book that had shining dots sprawled across it. “Today I’ll give you a list of stars and I want you to name the constellation it makes up. This will be your final try at getting permission from me at summoning celestials.” 

As soon as Nova had a look of fear in his young eyes Giel hit him with the first star 

“Algorab!” 

“Corvus the Crow!” 

“Alphard!” 

“Hydra the Dragon!” 

“Shaula!” And that’s the first one where Nova went blank 

“Cetara!” Giel tried again but Nova’s eyes just gathered tears. “These are obvious constellations Nova! Altarf!” 

“Cancer the Crab?” Nova questioned with his eyes squeezed shut just ready for himself to fail the test and done with getting yelled at. 

“Finally you got something right.” Giel mumbled before closing up the book and putting it back into his spot. “Test is over. You will never be granted a celestial by the king of stars.” Giel barked out before storming out of the room. 

Nova was only six at the time and within that brisk month of November he learned all eighty-eight constellations and their full star patterns. Not that he had the guts to confront his father about it. And then there was the day that Giel died and left Cerberus in Nova’s care.


	24. Endless

Rixheia strutted around in the void, she could feel the power of it slowly fading as the decades passed but the goddess really never expected this kind of power from a mortal. As the powers of light and darkness dragged Rixheia to her knees she knew it was Victoria’s turn to watch her while the rest rested. 

Another three months and it’ll switch again and if she had the scheduling down it would switch to Skylar of the Draconics who’ll make her feel like she’s trapped in that glacier all those years again. It gives her a feeling of helplessness and like a failure all over again. She broke free from one prison she was stuck in for centuries and then got trapped in another after not even a month into freedom. 

But once she breaks free she has a plan. Once she breaks free she will win. Once she breaks free she will rule all and destroy the heroes. 

Suddenly Rixheia saw a small beam of light within the darkness and knew the void would be destroyed soon enough.


	25. Storm

I kept running as I heard a roar break through the sky and witnessed the gray clouds quickly roll in with whipping winds and rain drops shattering against my skin. And then I saw her black legs with magma cracking through them and tsunami wave wings. 

The spiked tail struck me and sent me flying. It was like Marsha was out of control but at least she didn’t spear me was all I could think as I was flung across the field and then everything went black. 

When I woke up Marsha was gone but a new volcano was in the spot where she had sat and it seemed to have been kept from erupting by a hurricane that was now miles away. What I didn’t know was that when I woke up I woke up and left my body. Along with that this was just the beginning of the storm of events that would overtake the Draconics during their training.


	26. Mushroom

There was an explosion outside as chunks of giant grilled mushrooms flew through the air. 

The humans from Earth had finally reached the last of the mystical creatures they decided upon vanquishing. The fae. 

Fire quickly leapt across the vegetable and fungus based buildings as portals appeared surrounding fairies and dropping them to the forbidden continent where they had sent the werewolves, mermaids, dwarves, and vampires already. 

There was a clump against the ground from a relic staff and wind quickly snuffed out the fires as the humans decided to finally show themselves. A single fairy with one of their ancient relics against five humans seemed to be impossible but as the five combined for an explosive attack of fire and lightning the fairy seemed to have disappeared. 

Reappearing the fairy began a chant “Boletus eas capere. Boletus eas capere. Boletus eas capere. Boletus ea-” The fairy was cut off as lightning flew through her and her relic disappeared but as the mages looked down at their arms mushrooms of different colors and sizes began growing out of their flesh sapping away at their magical and physical energies.


	27. Strange

Nova walked through the barrier surrounding Starlight Mansion, the headquarters for Chimera Blade to this day. Pressing a finger to a leaf it began to glow blue before the hedge maze disappeared giving him a minute to run through and make it to the doors. Slowly opening them he looked around knowing he wouldn’t find anyone but hoping. 

This was right after the battle against Rixheia, right after he had to save all of the people he loved, right after he teleported through time and found himself without being able to communicate or go to the Celestial Realm getting a splitting migraine every time he tried. 

He wandered through the mansion for a little while reminiscing from when he left on his journey and Lyss gave him a bandolier of potions to planning his wedding with Rodney that never got to happen. He found himself standing before the portal atop the mansion and trying to walk through feeling as his skin was scorched against the portal's light. 

He couldn’t even get to the Celestial Realm through the portal and now for the next twenty years he was forced to watch as Rixheia took over the world as he grew small bases of rebel groups but most of them didn’t stick around long and were quickly turned into work camps by Rixheia. The only place that remained was the original heroes base when they went against the original royals of Elkmire. 

During the time he did make jumps through time to help in the fights against old villains trying to make a difference to his present timeline but nothing seemed to help. All it did was lengthen the time until he could see his loved ones again. So he stopped and he started planning an all out assault on Rixheia that would bring the goddess to her knees.

He hid in Emera until they heard voices talking about a trap set within the forest by himself until out stumbled Astrid and Anastasia. The new heroes and the girls that would reunite him with his loved ones. The new heroes and the girls that would turn the tide in their war.


	28. Lonely

Rodney watched himself leave his body behind as he rose towards the heavens. A flash of light later though and he found himself physical and with vines covering him as he stood before the celestial castle. 

“Nova? Nova!” Rodney yelled out but got no answers. 

“Rodney?” Lyss questioned as she melted the vines off of her and joined his side. 

“Lyss! You’re okay. I’m so glad but have you seen your brother?” Rodney questioned and Lyss just shook her head a small smile on her face. 

“Nova is moving through time as we speak. Rixheia made the mistake of telling Nova that we all died so he used almost all of his magical energy to send our souls here and give us our regular physical forms. Although I believe it’ll be a few years until any of us can use our magic again. By doing this though Nova sent himself hurtling through time and until his timeline lines back up with ours we won’t be able to contact him nor him contact us. We can watch him through the mirrors of the castle if we wish to make sure he’s okay. But we won’t be seeing Earth again for a very long time.” Araceli explained as she stepped out of the entrance of the castle pulling a thorn out of her arm. 

It’s been five years since that day and Rodney just wandered the castle with a hand mirror on him at all times watching as Nova showed up before Asmund before their fight against the king and queen and again when Asmund was a child. 

It wasn’t until fifteen years later that Rodney felt a shift in himself. 

“Mom is calling a meeting in the central grove!” Florina called into Rodney’s room and he immediately followed her knowing the shift and the meeting had to be connected. They had to if he was going to remain sane. 

“Alright everyone good news. Nova has finally been tied back in with our timeline. Bad news is he can’t contact us. But the other good news is that Anthony and Skylar’s pendants have been cast back to Primwall and should appear before those that are worthy. So hopefully we’ll all be seeing Nova soon.” Araceli explained with small tears rolling down her eyes. 

None of them had looked like they aged a day but neither had Nova. Rodney cried happy tears that night hoping his pendant would be the next cast and Nova would find it but his luck was never high he learned as he found himself in the hands of Giel and facing against Nova trying to fight Giel’s commands. 

Every moment of the last twenty years had felt so empty and then there was a glint of light in the distance before it was snuffed out by Giel once again.


	29. Lantern

My lantern flickered out leaving my eyes to have to adjust to the darkness surrounding me from the shadows of the tunnels curled over me. 

I have to escape. I'm the last one but the darkness gives them advantages I don’t have. With shadows the beings can warp through and find me with ease and with that thought I tripped on something sending me tumbling to the ground. 

Hands waved through the shadows towards me but as I closed my eyes I felt my body shift. Opening my eyes I found myself under the shade of a tree just outside of the tunnel. 

I escaped… but how? I looked down at my hands and my skin seemed slightly paler but I really don’t know how long I was stuck in the shadows for. It could’ve been hours or months. 

Then I felt it as my skin began to burn from the sunlight and I looked over seeing beady red eyes beckoning me back into the shadows. I followed but this won’t be the end. They did this to me so I’ll have to find a way to reverse the curse if I’m able and defeat them once and for all. But for now I’ll hide amongst them and wait.


	30. Fae

I watched as a boy sketched his sister playing the violin before him on the river's edge. My home. Not that they'll ever know I'm here. 

No matter how many times I've put up fairy circles near where they come to relax they still have yet to notice me. And it's against the rules to show my form to just anybody. Even if I flop out of the water as a fish or turn into a bird they still still don't realize I'm fascinated by their skills. 

Up until I heard it a note resonating an E followed by an M then an ILY. The girl noticed me and I gladly let her know I heard her play her name by sending a ripple out of the water before her. I noticed she had come without her brother today though but I soon forgot about that as Emily began playing a new song I had never heard her play. I danced across the water allowing my feet to barely skim the water as I went creating small ripples making her giggle knowing I was there. 

"Goodbye! I'll see you tomorrow!" Emily had said… but I didn't see her until months later she came without her brother again and began playing a new song. 

I went to dance but before I could begin I realized she was playing a mourning song so I just brushed her hair back behind her ear as she played and watched her lips quirk into a small smile before she focused back into the song. 

She always came to see me at least once a week after that sometime's playing music, sometimes just talking to me even though I couldn't respond in a way she'd fully understand. 

I just made sure to let her know I was there and that I enjoyed her company as she aged through the years and I remained the same.


	31. Gentle

Rose grappled onto Dradgulus and pulled her into a tight hug. After over fifty years the two were finally reunited with no doom ahead of them with their foreheads rested against one anothers. 

Life and warmth poured from Rose and the energy of death and coldness radiated from Dradgulus. They were each others yin and yang and they knew that but that couldn’t even keep them apart. 

Death herself was on Chimera Blade’s side of the war now against her own mother Rixheia all so that she can be free of her shackles and finally be able to hold onto and be with the woman she loved. 

Even in the embrace of death there’s a sweet gentleness that she keeps with all of her souls she takes to the underworld but with Rose she didn’t fight the gentleness she just relaxed into it as they began to catch up on the fifty years they had apart. 

Rose explained about the Celestial Castle and everything she had learned while Death informed Rose on any souls she helped the departure of that were significant and told her funny stories of souls who tried to escape her gentle grasp. The two laughed as the sun set and Dradgulus rested her head on Rose’s shoulder. 

“Ya know Dede I wish we could remain like this forever. Empowered but not kept to doing our jobs. Just being able to relax together and watch the sun fall and the moon rise.” Rose hummed. 

“I would love that.” Dradgulus sighed before closing her eyes and allowing herself to fall in a deep sleep against her beloved.


End file.
